The Clique: Continued MASSIE TRANSFERS
by Brambleberry Rose
Summary: Massie transfers to the coed boarding school Swisshill Academy. She hopes to become the Alpha of her new school, but it's gonna be harder than she thinks...


Westchester, NY

The Block Estate

Thursday, January 28

5:35 PM

"NO WAY!" screeched Massie. "YOU CAN-_NAWT _DO THIS TO ME!!!!!"

"I'm very sorry dear, but your grade point average is too low and your social problems are a huge negative impact on your life. I'm afraid you've got to transfer to Swisshill Academy. It's super exclusive and the professors there are very strict. I'm sure you will have a fine time there." Said William, Massie's half bald dad.

"What about Bean? And my friends at OCD?"

"I think the boarding school would allow pets, if only they don't distract students from their academic studies. And you can text or call your friends during the weekends, and visit them during the holidays."

"Ehmagawd!! I can only use my cell on weekends?! This is so impossible!! Puh-lease tell me there is another choice." Massie pouted.

"I believe there isn't any other choice, I have already enrolled you for a year at the school. The first semester starts on February 8, which is about two weeks later. You better start packing for 4 months of clothes and prepare study plans."

Massie groaned so loudly that Hawaii could have heard her. "This is the worst day of my life."

She took out her new purple IPhone and speed-texted The Pretty Committee.

MASSIEKUR: OMG you guys. Block Estate. Hurry x10!!!!!!!!

CLAIREBEAR: Be right there in 2.

BIGREDHEAD: I'M COMIN'!!!!!

KRISTENG: WAIT MOM'S HOLDING UP, MIGHT NEED BOUT 15.

HOLLAGURRL: Down the driveway already!!

Bam! The door opened swiftly. Alicia, Dylan, Claire and Kristen ran to Massie. Massie was staring somberly at the wall across her bed. "WHAT HAPPENED???" They demanded. Massie started spilling and exaggerating.

"What?? That's totally unfair! If I got bad grades I would just be grounded!" exclaimed Kristen.

"Well, at least _I_ get to wear the clothes _I_ like…" said Massie.

"What will happen to me? I won't have anyone to teach me how to deal with Todd! And since you won't be living here, than what will I do for the rest of my Friday nights?" asked Claire.

"Point. And there will be a new alpha to takeover." said Alicia.

"Who will scold me when I eat too much?" pouted Dylan.

"I'll miss you guys soooo much. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Puh-lease don't become friends with the ah-noyying Olivia Ryan."

"DUH!!" said the Pretty Committee in unison.

"APPLE-C!!" They giggled.

MASSIE'S CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION

IN OUT

Being Grounded Olivia Ryan

Friday Night Sleepovers Boarding School

Todd Dad

Octavian Country Day

The Gourmet Au Lait

Friday, January 29

12:01

"Hey Massie, I just want you to know that we are sooo gonna miss you!!" snickered Glena Glenore. Glena was a huge LBR who thought she was pretty, which she was nawt even an inch close to.

"Yeah! I'm gonna miss you too, especially those ugly pictures of you, that you posted on Facebook!" said Massie sarcastically.

"Whatever!" glared Glena, and then she speed-walked away.

"Ehmagawd, that girl has more issues than People Magazine!" exclaimed Massie.

The PC cracked up. Massie wished she could capture all the happy moments of her BFFs together and replay them over and over again.

Dylan spied Derrick messing around with his friends, and wondered if he would miss Massie and want her back. After all, the memory of the powerful and famous Massie would never fade away. An LBR's digital watch beeped 12:15. "Oh No! I have to go make my announcement!!" yelped Alicia as she walked quickly (which wasn't very quick) to the office.

"Good Afternoon BOCD, I'm Alicia Rivera and this is your lunchtime update. Just a reminder to all of you Pretty Committee fans that Massie, sadly, will be enjoying her last day here. And will be transferring to Swisshill academy two weeks from now. So remember to give her a going-away present in the parking lot after school so Isaac can carry the bags. We Love You Massie!!! And BTW, remember to pick up your schedules for next semester's classes. This is Alicia Rivera, and I heart you!!"

Alicia walked back to her seat and plopped down. She grinned secretly. Massie was finally leaving, and that would leave her the alpha of BOCD without causing a conflict between her and her best friend. No longer would Alicia Rivera be under Massie Block's shadow.

Claire shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Things were going to change, majorly, when Massie left. She giggled when the thought of Todd missing Massie came to mind. But then she got worried again. Would Massie replace another semi-cute, LBR-ish, Keds wearing blonde BFF with her?

Principal Burns walked past Table 18 and put a claw-ish hand on Massie's shoulder. Massie fake-smiled at her as she searched her Marc Jacobs tote for lavender scented hand sanitizer.

"Ms. Block, I would just like to thank you for being such an honorable student at BOCD, and for those trailers you helped us design. I hope you have a nice academic career in Swisshill." Said Principal Burns sarcastically.

"Thank You," grinned Massie.

The bell rang for next period.

MASSIE'S CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION

IN OUT

Peace Conflict

Swisshill BOCD

Alicia Rivera Massie Block


End file.
